Kingdom Hearts 2
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: The title says it all. Or at least what it wants to reveal. KH2 with a twist. Full of mystery, confusion, and...shapeshifting girls? I suck at summaries but the story is good. Please R&R Rated to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER! I've just been REALLY busy with this crap and that and I PROMISE I will update my other stuff soon. Ok, now that that's out of the way, time for the disclaimer. I do not own KH2. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did own KH2, Sora and Kairi would have kissed at the end of the game and KH3 would be in stores already! I here Tetsuya's taking a break from the KH series. TT It's gonna take FOREVER for him to get KH3 in stores! I only own Lana by the way. I don't own Utada Hikaru (Hikaru Utada whatever it is) or her awesome song Sanctuary.

--------------

Sora stands in the pathway to Castle Oblivion. His mouth moves and the words fly around in white. "A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…"

Kairi stands on the beach, staring out at the azure abyss that is the ocean. She puts a hand to her ear, as if trying trying to hear someone who isn't there. "…a far off memory that's like a scattered dream."

Roxas floats around in the darkness. He opens his eyes to meet nothing other then a girl in white. He reaches out to her, as if he's known her forever. At his touch she shatters, sending glass pieces everywhere. He goes down onto the non existent ground and begins trying to puts the pieces back together. "I want to connect the pieces…"

Namine sits in the white room, staring down at a picture in her notebook. It's Roxas. He finally got the pieces together. As he's about to put the last piece on, she frowns and closes the book. She sighs sadly. "…yours and mine."

_In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight, a sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music unties, what's left of me? What's left of me now?_

Sora walks up the steps to Hollow Bastion and sees Kairi lying on the ground. He calls out her name and grabs her into his arms. He shakes her slightly and Riku (Ansem) appears. They begin to fight for Kairi's heart. The camera moves to the ceiling, where a brown haired girl squats, watching the fight. She turns her emerald eyes towards Kairi. Is SHE what he had been searching for? The battle ends and "Ansem" flies back into the darkness. While Sora runs to Kairi, the girl slips into the darkness.

_I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing._

The scene changes to Kairi standing on the beach. She's older now and her eyes hold a hopeful light. Selphie comes down with her and watches as she sets a bottle into the water. "He'll remember who I am right…Sora?" At the name "Sora" the screen turns black. Sora and company run out and right where Marluxia wants them. They fight with Marluxia, representing the fight Riku has with Ansem. Once again the girl sits in the rafters, watching the fight. As she watches Sora fight, her hair seems auburn and her eyes are a light violet. When it changes to Riku's fight, her hair is black and her eyes are crimson. The fights ends and Sora runs on towards the staircase. Riku runs out as well. She jumps down and leaves.

_In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight, a sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music unties, what's left of me? What's left of me?_

Sora runs up the staircase with Donald and Goofy, fighting their way towards the top. Lighting flies down form the sky and beats the heartless before them. They look up to see a cloaked figure and a man in red. Sora sees someone sitting up at the top. Startled, they fall down, past the two figures and past Sora's group. Sora looks down into the dark pit until Donald and Goofy call his name. He runs up and into Namine's room. She draws him in some sort of capsule and one appears around him. He falls asleep instantly.

_My heart's a battle ground._

Roxas wakes up in the darkness again, but this time he can regain his balance better. He lands on the darkness and it begins to engulf him. The girl in white grabs his hand. At their flesh coming into contact, the screen changes to a shore. Sora, Riku, and kairi all lie there, hand in hand. In the very back of the screen, two figures are running towards them.

_You show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken._

Sora falls through the sand and becomes Roxas. Roxas awakens and stands up. He can see the floor coming closer. He lands and steps forward. The darkness is scattered about and he stands on a platform.

_In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight, a sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music unties, what's left of me? What's left of me…now?_

A man in a cloak turns and jumps off into the darkness.

_My fears and our lies melt away._

----------------------------

Ok, that's just a little opening for the story. I'll update if you review ok? Review!


	2. Sora?

Hey guys! I'm sorry I take forever to update. But I finally updated! Woot for me! Yaaay! Ok, I don't own KH2 but if I did, KH3 would be out by now. I only own Lana. This chapter might suck and for that I'm sorry. I can't think straight right now.

--------------------

"Hey," A girl in a blue uniform asked as another one ran up, "Do you remember those boys who used to live with us on the islands?"

"Um, oh yeah! Riku!" The girl said with an air-headed grin.

"No, the other one." The girl asked as she placed her hair behind her ear.

"What other one? You're just imagining things Kairi." The girl said with a shrug.

"I'm not! I swear, Selph, there was another boy! Right Lana?" Kairi said, turning on her heel.

"What? Oh, sure." Lana said, not leaving her spot on the wooden rail. She swung her feet as she though about something.

"Do you know something we don't Lan?" Selphie asked with a slight frown. The girl simply shrugged and jumped off.

"You said you wanted to go the beach right? Well then, let's go."

And they were off.

* * *

Two cloaked figures sit in a computer room, staring at the girls on the monitor.

"Is this the one you seek?" The man in red asked as he turns in his chair. The cloaked figure sits as still as a statue, not answering. The man in red turns back to the screen and zooms in on the girls.

* * *

Kairi sets the bottle with a letter in it into the water.

"He'll remember who I am. Right…Sora?" She says, smiling as it floats away.

"I'm telling you Kai, you're sending a letter to nobody." Selphie says as Kairi stands.

"Don't say that! He will ge--Hey, where'd Lana go?"

"Huh? She's right…not here. LANA! LAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAA!" Selphie screams her name as they walk up and down the beach.

They searched for about half an hour. They finally gave up.

"She probably just went home Kairi. Hey, Tidus and I are going out tonight." Selphie said as she motioned towards the city. Kairi sat on the dock, letting her feet hang down.

"You go ahead. I'll see you later."

* * *

A figure in what seems to be a uniform walks around in a broken down building. She goes up the stairs cautiously. She turns back, looking around at the desolate emptiness of the main area. A sort of teleporting noise echoes through the rafters and she turns. Dark creatures stand there. She turns and runs into the nearest room. She closes the door tight and turns to looks around. There are many drawings on the walls. She closes her eyes, the brightness of the room giving her a headache. She walks around the room a little more until she smashes into something. She turns to see a boy in a capsule. She looks up at him, mumbling something. She drops her head in deep thought.

Finally, her head shoots up. "Sora?"

Footsteps are heard coming up the steps. Creak, creak, creak. She turns and looks for a way out. Finding nothing, she climbs up onto the capsule and jumps until she's crouching on one of the long, wooden rafters. She watches as a cloaked man walks in, staring at the capsule closely. He begins to speak to the thin air. Out of no where, he summons fire into his hands.

Surprised, she stumbles. She falls back off of the rafter and…

---------------------

Cliffie! I hope you guys like this so far. I've been wanting to write this for a while.


	3. A new world

Hello! I would to thank all of my reviewers. You guys rock so hard! But I'd like to give a special thanks to ShadowHeart333. She's one of my best reviewers and I'm one of hers. Rock on! Anyway, I do not own KH2. I only own Lana and my plot.

-------------

Last time: She falls back off of the rafter and…

This time:

…someone grabs her wrist. She looks up to a see a girl in a white dress. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She's smiling down at her, but her eyes show sorrow for some reason. If you can picture a confused puppy that's been kicked one too many times and is now wandering around a large crowd in the rain, you can picture the overall expression of this girl.

'I've got you.' She mouths as she does her best to pull the other girl up.

'Thank you.' She mouths afterwards. She catches her breath after being scared so badly and finally she turns.

'Thanks, I'm--' She had her tongue pressed up against her two front teeth. She was about to say he name, except for the fact that this mysterious girl was gone. She laughed to herself. Okay, she snuck into an old, abandoned mansion, went into a random room, watched everything from a rafter, and _she's_ calling _her_ mysterious?

"Your journey is set to begin. It will all become clear when the time comes. Don't be afraid."

* * *

Kairi stands at the sink, washing the dishes.

"Huh?" She gapes, turning towards her window. She opens it and wind hits her face. She struggles to stand and look out. She does so and sees a bright white light. It flashes quickly and she falls to the floor. She groans, opening her eyes. She sits up and looks at the nice new scrape that's appeared on her knee. She gets up and looks out the window again. This time, the sky is pitch black, with only 1 star in the sky. The star starts rushing out further.

"A falling star?" She whispers to herself.

* * *

Sora and his friends walk around outside of the mansion. They are met by Nobodies, which they immediately attack.

* * *

_Groan. What happened? Oh, my head._

"Hey guys! Come here quick!"

_Stop yelling._

"Hayner! Pence! Quick! Come see this girl!"

_Who…?_

"Where are you Olette?"

…_Olette? Pence? Hayner?_

"In the Usual Spot!"

_The…Usual Spot? Sort of like the Secret Place huh?_

She opens her eyes slowly, due to her pounding headache. Everything is blurry. Slowly, three figures come into view. Two boys and one girl. Looking around, it seemed as though she were in some sort of alleyway. The stench of filth and age fills her senses as she struggles to sit up. The brown haired girl is first to help her up. She leads her to sit on a raggedy old couch. To her surprise, it was pretty comfortable.

_I could fall asleep right now…_

"Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Nothing," she said, looking at her hands, "I guess I just…got a little banged up."

After about 20 minutes filled with life stories, explanations, and questions, she felt pretty safe with them.

"By the way, this is Hayner and Pence. I'm Olette."

The other girl smiled a warm smile and said, "Lana."

-------------

Finally! I can stop referring to Lana as she! Ok, Review guys!


	4. Dear Diary

I don't own KH2. I wish I did, and oh, I'd like to thank my one and only reviewer, Shadowheart333.

------------------

Lana sits on the ground leaning up against a wall in Tram Common. Hayner practices his skateboarding while Olette makes Pence review his homework. Lana writes in a small book.

'_Dear diary,_

_It seems like forever since I found Sora and got transported to this weird new world. I miss Kairi and Selphie. Olette reminds me so much of Kairi and Selphie. We've become like best friends and Pence is like my little brother or something. Hayner's just kind of…there. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome and all. But sometimes, he just gets on my nerves. _

_Twilight Town._

_That's the name of the world we're in. It's like a small town. But no matter how small, I still manage to get lost around Tram Common. I miss the Islands. I miss the beaches, the people, heck, I even miss school. It's summer vacation here now and soon I'll be going to school here with my new friends. I've here for two months already. I wonder how Kairi and Selphie are reacting. Kairi's probably worrying so much her hair is turning gray and Selphie's sending out a search team of random people._

…………

…………

_Wow I miss them. _

…_and Sora. He's been gone for so long, I wonder if he's back there yet. Riku too._

_OH MY GOSH RIKU! I can't wait to see him again! _

_You know, it feels different here. Like something's missing. I'm probably just being a homesick paranoid, as Hayner would say. _

_Oh my god! Hayner just fell on his face!'_

Lana puts the book down and runs over to where Olette and Pence are crowding around over Hayner.

"Smooth." Lana says as joins them.

Hayner staggers up. "Like you could do better!"

Lana frowned. "I CAN do better!"

"Pence, let's go." Olette said as they left off for the Usual Spot. This would be a looooooooooooong night.

A few hours later, Hayner and Lana come into the Usual Spot. Hayner plops down on the couch and Lana falls onto the floor.

"Who won?" Pence asked.

"Tie." They said in unison with a frustrated tone.

"Want to go skateboarding?" Lana asked as she stood.

"You never quit huh?" Olette said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Nope." Lana grinned as they walked out into the town.

They all walked out towards Station Heights. It had the best slope. Olette and Pence stood at the hole in the wall in Tram Common. Hayner and Lana set off down the hill and went all the way around to Tram Common.

Just when it looked like Hayner was going to win, he smashed into whoever had come out of the hole.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Hayner said getting up.

Lana simply stared. Knowing him, she blurted out his name…

-----------

Review Shadowheart333!


	5. BRING IT!

I don't own KH2! I wish I did, but I don't. This is a generally long chapter.

--------------

Last time: Lana simply stared. Knowing him, she blurted out his name…

This time:

"SORA!" Lana hugged this random kid so hard that they both fell to the floor.

"Can't…can't breathe…." The one known as 'Sora' gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Lana grinned as she got up and offered him her hand. He took it.

"Thanks," A frown crept upon his features, "Do I….know you?"

Lana nearly fell over. "WHA? Of course you know me! I'm Lana remember? We lived on Destiny Islands until you took off and Riku and I--" She stopped short, catching herself in mid-secret, but luckily, Sora didn't notice. It took him a minute, but when he remembered it was his turn to glomp.

By this time, Olette had helped Hayner up and Pence was staring at Sora and Lana funny. All he could pick out was the little bits and pieces of the conversation.

'I've missed you so much!' 'Me too! It's been like….a year! Where's Riku?' 'I don't know.' '…Kairi misses you.' 'Kairi? Is she ok? Is she in s--' 'Calm down Sora, she's fine.'

"Um," Olette cut in, "Hi. I'm Olette. This is Pence and this hard headed mule over here is Hayner. We're Lana's friends. You are?"

"I'm Sora. Old friend." Sora says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Twilight Town. That's where we are Sor." Lana brushes off her pants, the cobblestone dust laying on them. Sora winces at the pet name.

"Where was that?" Sora asks, pointing through the hole.

"Where was what?"

"That mansion thing…" Sora looks down as a duck and a gigantic dog walk through the hole, bickering about something.

"Sora," the duck says turning to him, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Lana. I know her from the Islands."

"Hyuck! Nice to meet you!" The dog shakes her hand; her arm looking like it's doing the worm.

"These are my friends I've been traveling with. Donald," Sora points to the dog, "and Goofy," He points to the duck. The dog has a confused look on his face and the duck smacks his forehead.

"NOOO! I'm Donald and he's Goofy!"

"Oh, sorry." Sora grins.

"Well, we were just about to get out of here. If you want we can go eat somewhere and catch up." Lana says, motioning off into the distance.

"Yeah, that sounds go--" Sora gets cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice. They turn to see 4 people. Well, three people and one…thing.

"Well well welly well well, what have we here?" A man said as he walks up. The three circle the group like a hungry pack of wolves.

"Who's the new brat?" A girl asks.

"His name is Sora," Lana says, her face hardening, "Now get out of our way Seifer. We have no reason to fight."

"Seifer'll do what he wants to do, ya know?" A loud voice booms.

"Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way." Lana says, summoning a dark looking blade. Hayner grabs a switchblade from his back pocket and Sora summons his keyblade. Lana's eyes turn hard and cold. Cold as ice and hard as nails.

"The hard way is the best way," The girl with the short hair says, grabbing a blade, "You know what you guys are? Trash that society has to deal with." She gives them a string of curses. Something in Lana's eyes spark before her eyes turn cold again.

"You know what you guys are? Trash with rich daddies.." Lana says and before she can ever think of anything to call the, she spits at them.

It's on.

Pence and Olette hide behind crates, watching them fight. Sora fights the girl, getting hit occasionally. Lana and Seifer go all out, using every trick in the book on each other. Hayner takes on "Muscles" all by himself. Hayner gets chucked onto to the ground, the stronger man kicking him in the ribs. Pence runs over and jumps on his back, trying to get him to stop kicking Hayner. He pulls his hair and punches the back of his head. He tosses Pence over his head and onto the ground, placing him on top of Hayner at light speed. The man starts to laugh, but stops short and falls over, Olette standing behind him with a metal rod. Sirens blare through the night air and the girl drags the strong man off of the scene. Olette helps Pence walks back while Sora carries Hayner over his shoulder.

Lana's about to go, before she grabs Seifer under the arms, pinning his back to her front. She whispers in his ear, "You start the fight but don't want to finish it? Oh yeah, God friggin forbid your rep gets a scratch right?" She throws him forward and runs off. He stumbles before running down a side street.

* * *

Lana walks into the Usual Spot, locking the gate behind her. "Well, I think we won yes?"

She sits up against the wall, her panting joining the others. Pence sits on a stool, shaking like a leaf as Olette bandages the scrapes and cuts he has. Sora leans on the wall, talking to Donald and Goofy about something serious. Donald and Goofy had been sent out to get the police. But they got lost which is why it took so long. Lana walks over to Hayner, who's lying on the couch with his shirt open. His side is bandaged. He had broken a few ribs.

After things calm down a bit, Lana starts to rub her wrist gently.

"Are you alright?" Olette asks.

"Yeah, I think I might have sprained my wrist. I'll be fine." She leans up against the wall again.

Lana notices something on the dresser. She picks it up.

"Olette, who's this?" She shows a picture to Olette. There's Olette, Hayner, Pence, and someone else.

"I don't know…" Olette has a bewildered expression on her face.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's your picture." Lana argues, wanting information.

"I don't know. That guy wasn't there earlier today…"

Something in Lana's head triggered her mouth. "Roxas."

Everyone looks up at her.

-----------------------

Review please!


	6. Scream Your Heart Out

I don't own KH2! This is an extremely short chapter. I have a bad writer's block and this might help with it.

-----------

"Who?" Olette looked up at Lana. Lana's eyes skimmed the room.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go for a walk." Lana turns and walks out.

"Roxas sounds familiar…." Sora says, a frown creeping onto his face.

* * *

As he crept through the dark shadows of the back alleyway, one thing lingered in his mind. The fence shook and rattled as he climbed over it. He landed and grabbed his side gingerly. He walked over towards the gate of the Usual Spot. He opened it with a squeak from lack of oil and walked in. He finally found what he had been looking for. 

"I'm telling Olette you're drinking from the carton."

Hayner spit milk everywhere.

* * *

Lana and Sora sat on a rooftop in Tram Common. 

"That guy sounds familiar. Have we met him before?" Sora asked, turning to face her.

"I don't know. His name just sort of came." Lana stared off into the sunset.

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"…The sunset makes me think of the islands."

"I wonder how Kairi and Selphie are doing…"

* * *

Kairi stands on the shoreline, staring out into the distance. She closes her eyes, the sound of Selphie's shoes making pitter pattering noises as she walks to the end of the wooden dock. 

"Kairi, you should come inside. You've been out here all day."

"Just a little bit longer. I'll come in soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You're starting to worry me Kai."

"…Can I scream?"

* * *

"You miss them a lot huh?" Sora asked, putting his hands back, leaning on them. 

"Yeah."

"You know what I do when I'm mad or confused? I scream."

"I guess I'll scream then."

* * *

Selphie turned to face her. "Go ahead…"

* * *

Sora pulled his legs up, "…scream your heart out." 

Lana clenched her fists and stood, screaming.

* * *

Kairi clenched her head, falling to her knees in the sand, screaming.

* * *

"What're you guys screaming about?" Olette said, staring up at the two on the roof. 

"Just frustrated." Sora said.

"Well, we should be getting home." Olette said. Lana and Sora jumped down and walked home with Olette.

* * *

Selphie ran to Kairi and hugged her from behind. "You ok Kairi?" 

Kairi nodded. Together they walked home.

Things hurt all around.

-----------------------

Well, that was sort of a random chapter, but hey, I have an idea for the next chapter. My writer's block is healed for now. Yay.


	7. The Leaving

I don't own KH. I only own an MP3 player. **_Oh, and the whole 'Lana has to go with Sora' thing will be explained. But probably not until one of the last chapter. So don't message me being like 'What a Mary-Sue! She went with Sora for no apparent reason! Blah Blah Blah!' Because I DO have a reason for going._**

---------------

A library. Sorrow can be felt in the air. Three friends saying goodbye. A loner, a ninja, and a girl.

"Well, no matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together." The loner says. The ninja gives a reckless grin and………..

A flash of light.

* * *

Darkness. Eyelids open and the ninja is seen hovering over.

"I think you overdid it Squall."

"It's Le--"

Another flash.

* * *

……………….the girl smiles softly.

Another one.

* * *

"The keyb--" The words cut off but Donald's mouth still moves.

"Yes," The girl nods, "The keyb--"

And another.

* * *

"Sora you lazy bum! Wake up!"

'Kairi…?'

Hayner stands above Sora, already dressed.

"Wake up, we're meeting the girls at the Market Place today." He starts to walk off. Sora sits up.

"What about Pence?"

"As I said, we're meeting the girls. He fits in to that right?" Sora laughs.

* * *

Lana plasters herself up against a window. "MP3 playeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Hey guys." Sora says, walking up.

"Hey." Olette grins and Pence sighs at Hayner's twitching.

"The MP3 thing again?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just get it already?"

Lana sniffles and turns.

"It's 20,000 munny!" Lana frowns. (200 dollars)

"What's so great about it anyway?" Hayner asks, putting his hands behind his head.

Everyone sighs, knowing where this is going to go.

"What's so great about it? What's so great about it?" Lana nearly explodes.

"Yeah."

"It's a black lyra. It holds 360 songs, which isn't enough for me but still. And it's shiny!"

"Here we go with the shiny thing again."

Sora goes to break up the argument but Pence stops him.

"Don't bother. You won't come back alive."

"One more minute of this and my minds gonna implode. I'm going shopping." Olette turns and walks off. Pence starts sneaking away.

"COME ON PENCE!"

Pence sighs and follows.

And then there were three.

"Come on guys, don't fight."

"SHUT UP SORA!" Hayner and Lana scream in unison.

"Wait Olette!" Sora runs after them.

* * *

"Which shirt do you like better Pence? This one or this one?" Olette asks, holding up tow shirts. The one on the left was a pink and the one on the right was pretty much the same color except there was a slight tinge of peach in it.

"Um….they both look the same….."

Lana walks in right on time to see Olette freak out on Pence.

Sora turns, "Hey, where's Hayner?"

"He stormed off somewhere." Lana said, walking over to him. Pence can be heard in the background going 'HELP ME!'

"Do you guys always fight like that?" 'SAVE ME FROM THIS WOMAN!'

"Yeah, we but heads on a lot of stuff." 'CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME?'

Hayner busts in at that moment and Olette stops hurting Pence.

"Hey Sora, there's a guy looking for you down at the Station."

"What does he look like?"

"A black cloak and a giant key…."

"THE KING!" The trio screams in unison. They run off.

"Oh good Lana! Now you can help me shop for clothes. Which shirt looks better, this one or this one?"

"WAIT!" She chases after them.

* * *

Lana ran up just in time to see Sora talking to this cloaked guy.

"What's up?"

"We have to go on another journey."

"Aw, that sucks."

"You have to go too Lana."

"What? Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"I have to go too?"

"Yes that is what I just said." The cloaked figure throws a handmade bag to Sora. He then takes Lana's right hand and puts a black charm into her hand. She closes it and it vanishes into the air. She looks at her hand. A black symbol burns on her hand for a minute before sinking into the skin.

"What the fu--"

"Get going now." The king runs off. The group walks into the area and gets tickets. They turn and their friends are standing there.

"We came to see you off. It felt like the right thing to do." Pence says.

At the train, Lana hugs Olette and Pence. She walks over to Hayner and he turns.

"Hug me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll regret it if you don't."

Hayner sighs and hugs her. She turns and sees a tear go down Sora's face.

"Don't know here that came from. Get it together." He smacks his checks. They board the train. The ones left watch it ride off.

Hayner frowns as he thinks back.

'"_Hey guys! Come here quick!"_

"_Hayner! Pence! Quick! Come see this girl!"_

"_Where are you Olette?"_

"_In the Usual Spot!"_

"_Are you alright? What happened to you?"_

"_Nothing," she said, looking at her hands, "I guess I just…got a little banged up."_

"_By the way, this is Hayner and Pence. I'm Olette." _

_The other girl smiled a warm smile and said, "Lana."'_

'"_Smooth." Lana says as joins them._

_Hayner staggers up. "Like you could do better!"_

_Lana frowned. "I CAN do better!"'_

'"_Who won?" Pence asked._

"_Tie." They said in unison with a frustrated tone._

"_Want to go skateboarding?" Lana asked as she stood._

"_You never quit huh?" Olette said. It was more of a statement then a question._

"_Nope." Lana grinned as they walked out into the town.'_

'_Well well welly well well, what have we here?" A man said as he walks up. The three circle the group like a hungry pack of wolves._

"_Who's the new brat?" A girl asks._

"_His name is Sora," Lana says, her face hardening, "Now get out of our way Seifer. We have no reason to fight."_

"_Seifer'll do what he wants to do, ya know?" A loud voice booms._

"_Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way." Lana says, summoning a dark looking blade. Hayner grabs a switchblade from his back pocket and Sora summons his keyblade. Lana's eyes turn hard and cold. Cold as ice and hard as nails._

"_The hard way is the best way," The girl with the short hair says, grabbing a blade, "You know what you guys are? Trash that society has to deal with." She gives them a string of curses. Something in Lana's eyes spark before her eyes turn cold again._

"_You know what you guys are? Trash with rich daddies.." Lana says and before she can ever think of anything to call the, she spits at them.' _

'_Lana plasters herself up against a window. "MP3 playeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"_

"_Hey guys." Sora says, walking up._

"_Hey." Olette grins and Pence sighs at Hayner's twitching._

"_The MP3 thing again?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why don't you just get it already?"_

_Lana sniffles and turns._

"_It's 20,000 munny!" Lana frowns. (200 dollars)_

"_What's so great about it anyway?" Hayner asks, putting his hands behind his head._

_Everyone sighs, knowing where this is going to go._

"_What's so great about it? What's so great about it?" Lana nearly explodes._

"_Yeah."_

"_It's a black lyra. It holds 360 songs, which isn't enough for me but still. And it's shiny!"_

"_Here we go with the shiny thing again."_

_Sora goes to break up the argument but Pence stops him._

"_Don't bother. You won't come back alive."_

"_One more minute of this and my minds gonna implode. I'm going shopping." Olette turns and walks off. Pence starts sneaking away._

"_COME ON PENCE!"_

_Pence sighs and follows._

_And then there were three._

"_Come on guys, don't fight."_

"_SHUT UP SORA!" Hayner and Lana scream in unison. _

"_Wait Olette!" Sora runs after them.'_

Hayner mumbles something to himself.

* * *

Sora opens the bag. "Looks like we've got 5,000 munny." He sets it down and moves over to the window. He whirls back around after hearing Lana scream.

"OH MY GOD! IT HAS ALL OF MY FAVORITE SONGS AND EVERYTHING!"

In her hands she held a black lyra.

------------

Review please!


End file.
